What Happens Next
by SarT1991
Summary: New Mew Mews. New Love. IchigoxRyou mainly. After Ichigo is raped by Masaya her world spirals and who is there to help other then the other girls. Why none other then Ryou of course. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next?**

* * *

 **Girls:  
**  
Ichigo, Mint, Berry & Peppermint-15

Lettuce & Kiwi-16

Kiki & Momoko-13

Zakuro, Nashi & Ayame-18

 **Guys:**

Ryou, Kish, Akio-18

Keiichiro, Pie Kenji & Koji-21

Tasuku, Tart, Kai & Masaya-15

 **Pairing:**

IchigoxRyou

MintxAkio

LettucexPie

PuddingxTart

ZakuroxKenji

BerryxTasuku

NashixKoji

MomokoxKai

KiwixKish

AyamexKeiichiro

PeppermintxMasaya

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ryou was sitting up in his room night thinking about the mew mew project, thinking about all the girls and just how many mew mews are actually out there.

It had started with just five; Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. And then Ichigo left to go with what's his face for a year and while she was gone Berry was found.

Now in the last year or less there have been four new mew mews found; Nashi and her younger sister Momoko from England, Kiwi from Ichigo's neighborhood, and Ayame from Hawaii.

Kiwi is sixteen and was the first one to be found; Ichigo found her struggling with becoming a mew mew in the art room at her school at the end of the day.

Once she figured out there were more out there like her, Kiwi quickly accepted the task and her role as a mew mew; she loved it.

Kiwi is the Great Panda Bear. In her normal form Kiwi has shoulder length brown hair with green highlights and hazel eyes. In her mew mew form has green hair with brown highlights and dark green eyes with panda ears and stubby tail. The outfit she wears is black and white Capri pants and a halter top with a black and white choker and a pair of black and white sneakers.

She's not very bright; like Ichigo she's a bit ditzy and because of that she was held back a year; she aspires to be an artist.

Ryou and Keiichiro had found Ayame on a trip to Hawaii for some business trip or something; she at the time was seventeen, homeless and scared. Because she was so scared she had started causing a lot of trouble for people.

When they found her, Ryou had a difficult time getting her to come back with them. Keiichiro on the other hand got her to come with them easily.

Ayame is now eighteen, living with Keiichiro in their new apartment and is a great asset to the team. Zakuro even got a small modeling gig with her.

Ayame is the Little Brown Bat. In her normal form she has long orange hair just above her butt and green eyes. In her mew mew for she has long red hair and red eyes bat ears and wings. Her outfit is a red and brown mini skirt, tube top and thigh-high combat boots with a red choker.

Nashi and Momoko were found next; they are sisters who moved from England to Japan after their father died to live with their grandparents, his parents. They have the same father, but different mothers; Nashi's mother died in a drive by being in the wrong place at the wrong time and Momoko's mother died in childbirth. No one really knows how their father died…

Like Berry, Nashi and Momoko have two sets of DNA; Nashi is the White Fox and Prairie Dog and Momoko is the Fennec Fox and Prairie Dog.

Nashi is eighteen with shoulder length light blue hair and violet eyes in her normal form. When in her mew mew form her silver hair and white eyes with fox ears and a prairie dog tail. Her outfit is a silver short onsie with short sleeves and white short boots and a white choker.

Momoko is thirteen with light blue hair down to the middle of her back with orange hair in her normal for. In her mew mew form she has light pink eyes and white hair with prairie dog ears and a deer tale. Her outfit is a short light pink dress down to her knees and white knee high flat boots and a white choker.

Like Zakuro, Nashi wanted nothing to do with being a mew or the others to start with; she just wanted to be normal and watch over her sister. Nashi got her GED and desperately wants to be a chef. She is very protective of her little sister and when it comes to her she'll do anything to keep her safe.

Like Pudding Momoko was super excited to be a mew mew, but her sister did everything she could to keep them away from that kind of stuff. Momoko doesn't know what she wants to be when she grows up, but ever since she met Pudding she's taken a liking to circus performing and is actually pretty good at it; she also really likes digging. She also thinks that Nashi is too over protective.

Eventually both sisters joined the mew mews and absolutely love it; Momoko works in the dining area and Nashi works in the kitchen with Keiichiro and Ayame making pastries.

 **Back to Ryou:**

It was a dark and stormy night when he heard the front doors of the café slam open and shut and then what sounded like tables being knocked over. He thought that maybe someone was trying to break in so he grabbed a baseball bat and headed downstairs.

Ryou was about ready to beat the crap out of whomever it was that was downstairs until he saw who it was…Ichigo; who looked like she had been crying and in some kind of trouble.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked slowly as he walked down the stairs.

"Ryou…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you or anything. I just needed a place to stay for an hour or so before going home." Ichigo sniffed through tears and hiccups.

"What happened? Ryou asked concerned as he knelt down by her.

"Masaya…" Ichigo started but couldn't continue.

"Oh Ichigo…you didn't get back together with that scum-bag did you?" Ryou asked as he rubbed her back.

"No… I was walking through the park late last night when I bumped into him. I tried to avoid him and just go home, but he stopped me saying how much I meant to him and that he wanted to apologize." Ichigo stated remembering what had happened then and why they had broken up in the first place.

 **3 Months Ago:**

Ichigo had come bursting through the café doors ten minutes late with tears in her eyes.

"Late again Ichi…" Mint started but stopped when she saw the tears.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Lettuce asked worried as the girls all gathered around.

"How was your date with Masaya?" Pudding asked causing Ichigo to burst out in tears

"Did he do something to do?" Berry asked sitting next to her best friend.

"He cheated on me with some girl he brought back with him from England. She has pretty blue hair and purple eyes. When I confronted him he said that he needed someone who was smart and I didn't cut it in that department. He also she was way hotter than me and was more interesting." Ichigo sobbed even harder as she changed into her work uniform.

"Is that a bruise?" Zakuro asked narrowing her eyes at Ichigo's shoulders.

"Yes…I smacked him across the face and called him a two faced cheating jerk and then she got angry and grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me to the ground. After that they ran away to I don't know where." Ichigo explained rubbing her shoulders.

"How could he do that? And that girl! She'll pay if I ever find her!" Momoko exclaimed bouncing from foot to foot with Pudding.

Nashi, Kiwi and Ayame we out and would be in later.

"What should we do?" Pudding asked curiously.

"What can we do?" Lettuce asked worried.

"There really isn't anything we can do…not unless he tries something again. And as long as Ichigo is done with his ass nothing should need to be done." Zakuro said simply putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and then headed out…Mint, Berry Pudding and Momoko right behind her. Lettuce stayed back just in case Ichigo needed help with anything.

"What's going on? Having a secret meeting in there?" Ryou and Keiichiro asked coming out sitting at some tables.

"No. Just talking to Ichigo, making sure she's ok." Zakuro and Berry said simply getting things ready while Mint sipped her tea.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Ryou asked raising any eyebrow. He could only imagine.

"Masaya broke up with her." Pudding started quickly.

"And then the girl he was cheating with grabbed her and then slammed her to the ground." Momoko finished quickly.

"What?" Keiichiro asked quietly.

"What the hell!" Ryou exclaimed a little loud.

"Shhh…she'll hear you." Zakuro said simply.

"I don't care! He was supposed to be her true love right. That shit just ain't right. Oh my god!" Ryou huffed as he marched upstairs to his room to fum.

"Poor Ichigo…" Keiichiro said going to the kitchen deciding to leave her alone and let her come to them when she's ready.

So one thing lead to another and not only did Kiwi, Ayame and Nashi find out, but so did the guys. We all know the girls told the guy of their choice…even if they're not dating yet.

 **Present Time:**

"What happened Ichigo?" Ryou asked as he got her up to a chair and that's when Keiichiro came in baseball bat in hand.

"Oh, Ichigo, Ryou it's you two. What's going on?" Keiichiro asked setting the bat down.

"I don't know…something to do with ass-face." Ryou said and Keiichiro knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You're not getting back with him are you Ichigo. I mean if you are I'll support you." Keiichiro said simply sitting down.

"No, we're not getting back together…" Ichigo said simply.

"Oh thank god." Keiichiro breathed.

"So what happened?" Ryou asked again.

"Well I was in the park late last night headed home when I ran into him. I tried to just avoid him all together, but he grabbed my armed. He said he was very sorry and that he broke up with Peppermint and how much I meant to him. He said that he wanted to get back together, but I told him no and to go to hell and I yanked my arm away. But as I was walking away he grabbed me again and slammed me onto the ground…" Ichigo started but stopped and started to sob uncontrollably.

By this time Ryou and Keiichiro could only guess what happened.

"Ichigo…he didn't rape you did he?" Keiichiro asked gently while he and Ryou waited for an answer.

"…Yes…" Ichigo bawled causing Keiichiro go over and hug her. Ryou on the other hand was pacing around clenching and unclenching his hands.

'What the fuck! That motherfucker is dead the next time I see him!' Ryou thought angrily.

"Did you call the police?" Keiichiro asked concerned as Ryou continued to pace.

"No…somebody was walking through the park as well and called. And then they got him off of me." Ichigo said sniffling.

"Did he you know…cum inside you?" Keiichiro asked clearly embarrassed.

"No…but the police took me to the hospital just in case. Masaya's been arrested as far I know. After the hospital released me the police offered to drive me home. I declined…I couldn't go home, not right away. So I figured I'd come here for a little and hide in the dressing room. I didn't mean to wake either of you. I'm sorry." Ichigo said sniffling, looking down, starting to cry again.

"No, it's fine. It's a good thing you decided to come here. Why couldn't you go home right away if you don't mind my asking?" Keiichiro asked trying to sooth the young girl.

"My parents aren't home right now; they're on their anniversary honeymoon thing for five days. They've been gone for three…so two more days…I just didn't want to be home alone right away after that." Ichigo said calming down a little.

"Baka. You're always allowed here. No matter what time of day or night it is. It doesn't matter, especially in a time like this. If you feel safer you can stay here until your parents get back. We have the spare room." Ryou said calmly.

"Really? You mean it?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yes, of course he does. You and the other girls are always welcome here." Keiichiro said simply.

"Thanks a bunch." Ichigo said hugging both of them.

"Wait…Keiichiro what are you still doing here? Don't you have your own apartment now with Ayame now?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because of the storm Ayame and I got stuck here." Keiichiro said truthfully.

"She's still sleeping? I'm shocked." Ryou said simply smirking evilly at Keiichiro.

"Oh shut up. We're not rabbits; we don't do it all the time. And yes, she's still sleeping; she can sleep through anything." Keiichiro said instantly regretting saying anything at all.

"Oh really…anything?" Ryou said in a childish tone.

"Shut up. Ichigo if you can find anything else to wear I'll wash your clothes in the morning. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed to sleep. Actually sleep not what you're thinking. Goodnight." Keiichiro said walking away before Ryou could say anything else.

"Ok, well let's get you in something dry." Ryou said leading her upstairs.

About five minutes later Ryou found an old shirt and boxers for Ichigo.

"Here, these should fit you. They might be a little baggy, but they should do." Ryou said walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked curious.

"I'm going to get the spare room ready for you. Plus I don't think you want me in here while you get changed." Ryou said simply closing the door behind him as he left.

"Oh." Was all Ichigo said as she started stripping off her wet clothes and putting on what Ryou gave her. He was right, they were a bit baggy, but they fit.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?" Ryou asked knocking on the door.

When he didn't get an answer he opened the door slightly only to chuckle and lean against his door. There on his bed Ichigo was fast asleep.

Instead of picking her up and carrying her to the spare room and risking waking her he walked over and put her under the blankets. He then grabbed the picture of him, his parents and Keiichiro, walked out door, closing it behind him and headed to the spare room.

Once in there Ryou lie down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming about killing that Masaya creep.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was the next morning when Ryou woke up in the spare room. It had taken him a minute to remember exactly what had happened last night, but it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ichigo had come into the café late in the middle of the night after being discharged from the hospital after being raped by that Masaya creep.

Now the only thing that Ryou couldn't remember was when on earth did Ichigo leave his room and come into the spare room? There she was sleeping next to him on the bed, arms hooked around his arm and it looked like she'd been crying some more.

He laid there trying to remember why and when she came into this room and it took him about five or ten minutes to remember.

 **About Four This Morning:**

Ryou was sleeping when all of the sudden he heard the door open so he quickly turned to desk lamp on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but…" Ichigo started, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryou asked concern written all over his face.

"It's just that—I—I'm sorry. I'll go." Ichigo said simply about to turn and leave, but Ryou quickly got up and grabbed her arm gently.

"Ichigo, its fine. Stay. Tell me what's the matter." Ryou said guiding her to sit on the bed with him.

"I-I just had a bad dream is all. Not something to really bother you with. It's just that when I woke up I was in your room instead of this one…I-I was just confused is all." Ichigo said as she sat down.

"It's fine Ichigo. If you need to talk, then talk. Don't ever feel you need to hold it in. I'm always here to talk when you need. So tell me about this bad dream." Ryou said rubbing her back.

"Really? You'll listen to my dreams?" Ichigo asked kind of surprised. Although she has noticed that in the past few months Ryou had been nicer to her and was listening to her a lot more about any of the issues she may have been having.

"Of course." Ryou said simply as he wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Ok, thanks. It was just…Aoyama got out and came to find me…and…and…" Ichigo started, but couldn't finish as tears started to fall and Ryou instantly knew what the rest of the nightmare was…Masaya raping her.

"Oh, Ichigo, it's ok. That won't ever happen again; I won't let it. Come here." Ryou said holding Ichigo close, rubbing her back.

"You promise?" Ichigo asked tears falling.

"Of course I promise." Ryou said putting his chin on her head.

"But why would you do all this? I thought you couldn't stand me. That's what you would always say to me before." Ichigo said sniffling.

"Isn't it obvious Ichigo? I never meant anything I said along those lines." Ryou paused, but then sighed before continued, "I love you Ichigo, always have. And I probably always will." Ryou finished.

"What? Why didn't you say something before?" Ichigo asked confused wiping her tears away.

"Because you were with that Masaya guy and you were happy. At the time that's all that mattered, no matter how much it hurt. That's why I was so mean to you, I was trying to distance myself, but it got harder and didn't work after awhile. And when you and Masaya broke up I thought about saying something, but I didn't want to be the rebound guy." Ryou said simply running his fingers through her hair while she started to gently purr.

"Ryou…" Ichigo started.

"What is it Ichigo?" Ryou asked as she repositioned herself so she could face him.

"I have a confession to make." Ichigo said looking down, a small blush on her cheeks.

"What is it?" Ryou asked concerned.

"I think-I've fallen for you too. I started to notice it a month or two. Maybe even before Masaya and I broke up, but I wasn't sure. And then I really wasn't sure because I thought you hated me…well maybe not hated, but really didn't like me." Ichigo said quietly.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Ryou gently lifted Ichigo onto his lap and gently tilted her head up to him.

"May I?" Ryou asked with gentle eyes.

Ichigo didn't say anything, just nodded as his lips came down gently on hers.

They sat there kissing for a few minutes before breaking for air.

'She's so soft. Her lips taste like strawberries.' Ryou thought to himself before breaking the kiss. Soon he felt her head hit his shoulder; he looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep.

'Wow…he's a much better kisser than Aoyama ever was.' Ichigo thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep on Ryou, her head hitting his shoulder.

Chuckling to himself he gently laid her down by the wall and covered her with the blankets. He was going to get up and make a small makeshift bed out of blankets on the floor when he realized that she had her hands hooked around his arm.

Try as he might he couldn't get her to let go so he just gave up and lay down next to her. And once he did she curled up next to him.

At first Ryou was smiling gently at her as he kissed her forehead, but then he was cursing himself because of a growing problem in his pants. It took him awhile of thinking to get it to go away so he could fall asleep; his dominant arm was being pinned by Ichigo so he couldn't take care of it that way…so he ending up thinking of something to get rid of it…something that would turn him off.

 **Present Time:**

"I can't believe that happened. I'd say it was a dream, but here she is. I wonder if she'll even remember what happened." Ryou said aloud to himself as he got out of bed, not realizing Keiichiro was at the door.

"I sure hope she does. Don't want to have to watch you mope around anymore. About time by the way. Oh and by the way, I think someone had a very good dream." Keiichiro said smirking at his younger friend as he walked away.

"Haha. Very funny. I don't mope around. Oh god damnit." Ryou said noticing his friend was back.

Before he went to go take a shower, a very cold one, he wrote Ichigo a note in case she woke up before he got out explaining he'd be back after awhile.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

So Ryou stood in the shower for a good ten or fifteen minutes just letting the water run over him, trying to get rid of his erection.

After it finally went away Ryou exited the shower, got dressed and went back to the spare room to find Ichigo still asleep, somewhat peacefully.

"Ryou…" Ichigo mumbled in her sleep turning over to face the wall as her face flushed a light pink.

Ryou sat there watching Ichigo sleep for what seemed like hours; in reality it was only half an hour, when he heard the doors to the café open.

"The girls are here; I guess it is Saturday after all. Guess I should go down and tell them what's going on. Don't think Ichigo will be working today…maybe not for a few days." Ryou said to himself as he took the first note and replaced it with a second one.

 **Downstairs:**

"Where's Ichigo? Is she not here yet?" Lettuce asked worried as she looked around.

"She was supposed to be here before all of us, I think by an hour to help out in the kitchen." Zakuro said as they started walking to the changing rooms with everybody else.

"She's probably late as always. Or she somehow weaseled her way out of it." Mint said slightly annoyed.

"Not Ichigo, Onee San! She would never do that; she's very loyal, Na No Da." Pudding called out.

"She is very loyal." Ryou said coming down the stairs as Keiichiro came upstairs with Ayame; he had already filled her in on what happened.

"Then, where is she?" Mint asked again.

"Sleeping, upstairs." Ryou replied.

"What the hell is she sleeping when she should be working?!" Mint demanded, not knowing the truth.

"Mint, relax. There's a reason why she's not here right now." Ayame said simply looking angry.

"I'm taking it you know why then?" Zakuro, Kiwi and Nashi asked.

"Yes." Was all Ayame said looking at Ryou.

"Well, what is it?" Pudding and Momoko asked impatient as all the guys showed up.

"What's going on?" Kish asked right away.

"We don't know." Lettuce replied.

"Masaya raped Ichigo late last night." Ryou came right out and said getting looks from everybody except Keiichiro and Ayame.

"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed.

"Hush, you'll wake her. She came in at about midnight or so soaking wet from the storm and crying. It took awhile but she eventually told Keiichiro and me what had happened. Apparently Masaya had broken up with that girl he had cheated on Ichigo with and he wanted her back. When we asked if she took him back she said no and that she told him to go to hell. He didn't take it well and pushed her to the ground and started to rape her. A passerby was walking by when they heard the commotion and called the police. They then got him off of her and then some time later he was arrested. The police took Ichigo to the hospital to make sure everything was ok and then offered to give her a ride home, but she said no; her parents aren't home currently and she didn't want to be alone, so she came here." Ryou explained to a very shocked group, minus Keiichiro and Ayame of course.

Upon hearing all of this the guys all left to go somewhere and punch some things while the girls stayed back and silently wondered what to do, while Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Momoko cried.

After a few minutes Ryou told them that they should get to work and that Ichigo wouldn't be working until she felt better. For the most part they all understood, but Mint did complain a little. Not about Ichigo not coming to work, but because she, herself, had to work.

After a few more minutes of watching the girls and guys, Ryou went back upstairs to check up on Ichigo.

When he got to the door he could vaguely hear Ichigo talking on the phone.

 **Upstairs:**

Ichigo had woken up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked groggily.

 _"Ichigo, its mom."_ Ichigo's mother said on the other line.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked noticing the urgent tone in her mother's voice.

 _"Ichigo, don't be alarmed, but your father and I are going to have to stay here for a few more days."_ Ichigo's mother said quickly on the other line.

"Why? What's going on?" Ichigo asked

 _"Your father ate some bad sushi and he got some really bad food poisoning. He did get better, but now he has appendicitis; he has to have surgery. The doctors here said it's a pretty simple surgery, but still, we have to stay in the hospital for a few days. They're prepping him now; we had to wait for twenty four hours after he ate. Your father is not a very strong man; he's complaining that he's dying from the pain. But don't worry, he should be fine. Well I got to go now sweetie; he's heading into surgery in a few minutes. Do you have somewhere you can stay for the next few days to a week?"_ Ichigo's mother asked from the other line.

"Yes, I'm sure I can find a place to stay. Please keep me updated. I love you guys." Ichigo said to her mother.

 _"Ok baby, stay safe. We love you to."_ Her mother said before they hung up.

"Ok, I will I promise." Ichigo said hanging up.

"Strawberry, what's going on?" Ryou asked coming, closing the door behind him.

"My dad has appendicitis; they have to stay there for a few more days. What am I going to do? I can't go home. What if Aoyama gets out? He'll come find me! He'll rape me again and this time he'll make sure he can finish up and that no one can interrupt him!" Ichigo cried, having a panic attack.

"Strawberry, it's ok. I'm here and you can stay here as long as you need, remember?" Ryou asked pulling her close to him while rubbing her back.

"But I don't have any of my things here. And I can't got home, not alone. What am I going to do? I mean I appreciate the clothes, but I can't wear your clothes for a full week. I hate Aoyama for making me feel so helpless. Ahhh!" Ichigo cried even harder into Ryou's Chest.

"It's ok Ichigo; I'll take you to your house to get some of your things. Let's just let Keiichiro finish washing your clothes so that you have something to wear ok?" Ryou asked still rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

'That bastard! He'll pay dearly for making my strawberry feel like this.' Ryou thought angrily.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Ichigo asked calming down a little.

"Of course. I love you, remember?" Ryou asked, hoping she would.

"Of course I remember. I love you too Ryou." Ichigo said as he leaned down.

"May I kiss you again?" Ryou asked gently.

"Please." Ichigo breathed as Ryou brought his lips down on hers.

After a few minutes Ryou had gently pushed Ichigo to the bed and was lying next to her still kissing her ever so gently.

It might've gone further, but there was a knock on the door and then in came Kish, who looked at them shocked and then a little hurt as he left quickly.

"I can't believe she chose him. But I guess I saw this coming, Kiwi is kinda cute I guess. But Ichigo…" Kish said to himself, tears threatening to fall as he teleported away.

"Was that Kish?" Ichigo asked shocked turning red.

"I think so…" Ryou said cursing at the thought of being interrupted, even though he wasn't going to get that.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey guys what's going on? Did you see Kish? He said he was coming up her to check up on you guys to see if everything was ok." Kiwi said coming upstairs to check up on everything.

"Yeah, we saw him. But he left after he saw us." Ryou said simply.

"Saw you doing what? Having sex?" Kiwi asked slyly.

"No, just kissing." Ichigo said softly.

"Ohhh…'bout damn time. But poor Kish…do you think he'd say yes if I were to ask him out?" Kiwi asked seriously.

"I don't know, maybe. You'll never know unless you ask." Ryou said simply

"Yeah, you should ask." Ichigo said smiling.

"Ok I will. And don't worry I won't say anything about this. Bye and have fun." Kiwi said in a mischievous tone of voice.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Ichigo asked.

"You know what she means. But why would she say that?" Ryou wondered.

"I don't know, but I feel funny. Do you mind if I try to take a shower to make myself not feel funny?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean you feel funny?" Ryou asked.

"I don't. It's just something that happens every now and then. I usually take a shower or a nap to get rid of the feeling." Ichigo said softly, turning red in the face.

"Ichigo…did it just get worse when we were kissing?" Ryou asked softly standing in front of her.

"Maybe…" Ichigo said softly.

"What about last night? Before he you know…" Ryou said stepping closer to her.

"Yes…but it went away when I bumped into him." Ichigo said softly feeling his breath on her face.

"Ichigo…is it getting worse now?" Ryou asked grabbing her around the waist.

"Yes…by every second." Ichigo admitted.

"Ichigo…" Ryou breathed.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"If you don't want anything to happen right now I would leave if I was you." Ryou warned.

"Why? What's going on?" Ichigo asked confused as the feeling got worse and she fell against the door.

"Because you're in heat. Because you're part cat now, you'll have those instincts. And if you don't leave I won't be able to control myself. I'm having a hard time now; you smell so good." Ryou breathed.

"Ryou…please? It's ok. I want to; I want to know what it really feels like when it's my choice." Ichigo pleaded.

"But Ichigo, you're not in control; you're hormones are." Ryou said pushing himself up against her making her squeak a bit.

"I don't care. I want this whether it's me or my hormones. Please. Please, Ryou." Ichigo pleaded running her hands up his torso and around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing his neck in the process.

"Damnit Ichigo." Ryou said as he locked his door and started to hungrily kiss her, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

As they were fiercely making out Ryou pushed Ichigo all the way up against the door, lifting her up off the floor while she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth.

"Ryou…" Ichigo moaned as he pulled the shirt she was wearing up off her body and threw it on the floor somewhere.

He then took his shirt off and threw that somewhere in the room.

Now they were standing there, both shirtless, against the door making out. His chest pressed up against her bare breasts and she lost it; she threw her arms up against the door and moaned as his body moved against hers.

After a few more minutes of this she wrapped her arms back around his neck as he pulled her away from the door and walked over to his bed where he sat down with her on top, giving him a lap dance. Needless to say it was his turn to moan.

They did this for a few minutes before he ditched his pants and just let them drop to the floor. Now they were both in only their panties and boxers.

"Damnit Ichigo. Do you know what you do to me?" Ryou asked ask he began to kiss down her body.

"No, what do I do?" Ichigo teased as he stripped her naked throwing her panties somewhere.

"You drive me absolutely insane with love." Ryou said as he continued to kiss and play.

So all the foreplay went on for about fifteen minutes before they made love.

As much as she tried to stay quiet she couldn't and she just kept moaning and screaming out. Neither of them cared if anyone had heard; these were noises of love.

 **Downstairs:**

"Jeeze! Could they be any louder?" Mint asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't say that or they will." Lettuce said softly.

"She's in heat. I don't think she could keep quiet even if she tried. And Ryou, well we all know how Ryou feels about her. I say it's about damn time!" Kiwi said walking out of the kitchen.

"It's a good thing we decided to wait to open. We don't want customers to hear that." Zakuro said sitting in a chair.

"No, it's a good thing we sent the little kids out; THEY defiantly don't need to hear that." Berry said serving Mint some tea.

"Very true." Everybody else agreed.

 **Back Upstairs: Two Hours Later:**

"Ry-Ryou! I-I'm go-going to…again!" Ichigo screamed.

"Me to Strawberry, me too!" Ryou moaned as they both released again…for the god knows how many times.

Ichigo and Ryou just couldn't get enough of each other and couldn't stop making love or fucking or whatever you want to call it.

This time however was the final time and when they were done Ryou collapsed on top of her, still inside as he rolled onto his side, facing her.

"I love you Strawberry. More then you'll ever know. Always will, forever." Ryou said kissing her.

"I love you too Ryou. Sorry it took so long for me to admit it." Ichigo said sadly looking down.

"Don't be. You do now and that's all that matters. And we're together, that's really all that matters." Ryou said lifting her chin to face him before leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo said returning the kiss.

"Hey, do you need a shower before we head out. I'm sure your clothes are ready by now." Ryou said as he sat up.

"Yeah, I smell like sex and you." Ichigo said smiling.

"Yeah and I smell like you." Ryou said also smiling leading her to the bathroom so they could get ready.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

So it had been about three months since Ryou and Ichigo started dating and having sex…constantly.

Ichigo had broken down and told her parents after she found out she was pregnant; it was just supposed to be her mother, but her dad overheard.

 **Flashback: Three Weeks Ago:**

"Ummm…mom, I need to talk to you." Ichigo said slowly.

"Yes, what is it dear? Are you ok sweetie; you look pale." Sakura said as Ichigo as she came in and sat on her parents' bed.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo said nervously.

"What's wrong dear?" Sakura asked again.

"I just got a call from my doctor that we went to see about a week ago." Ichigo said slowly.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Sakura asked seriously.

"But, how did you know?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"A mother knows these things. You've been doing nothing but throwing up before and after school and you refuse to eat some of your favorite foods. How far along are you?" Sakura asked.

"…About two months…" Ichigo said slowly and sadly.

"EXCUSE ME! Did I just hear you correctly; my little girl is having sex and is pregnant?! Where is Masaya? I need to have a word with him! And you young lady! How could you do this? I have never been this disappointed in you before!" Shintaro yelled furious.

"Now Shintaro, calm down; she's not with Masaya anymore. Don't you remember? Does Ryou know dear?" Sakura asked looking at Ichigo.

"No, not yet…" Ichigo said softly.

"EXCUSE ME! What do you mean you broke up with Masaya? When did that happen? And when did you start dating someone new? And who is Ryou?" Shintaro asked furious.

"I broke up with Masaya almost a year ago because he cheated on me, dad; I told you this already! I started dating Ryou three months ago; he is my boyfriend/boss. And yes, we've been having sex. I'm sorry you hate me now. And unfortunately the only reason I had sex with Ryou so soon is because Masaya raped me and I wanted to know how it felt when I actually wanted it!" Ichigo yelled shocking her parents.

"Masaya raped you? When? And where is he now?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I'll kill him! You just tell me where is!" Shintaro demanded furious.

"Yes, Masaya raped me; he did it in the park, late at night, when you were on your honeymoon. A passerby saved me when they were walking by and they called the cops; so Masaya is in jail. I went to the café because I didn't want to be alone because I was afraid Masaya would break out and do much worse to me; so Ryou and Keiichiro let me stay there. Originally I was going to stay in the spare room, but I guess I fell asleep on Ryou's bed; and instead of carrying me to the spare room he just covered me up and went to the spare room himself. I then went to the spare room in the middle of the night and accidently woke him up. We then talked and he told me that he loved me; that he has loved me for a long time. I told him I loved him too; but not nearly as long as he loved me. Then we fell asleep. The next day we did it; and from there no we did it as much as we could. I'm sorry that I made a mistake that made you guys hate me. I'll go now." Ichigo said softly as tears were in her eyes.

"Ichigo, wait. We don't hate you; we love you. We're just a little disappointed; but we'll stand by your side with whatever you decide. Do you know what you want to do?" Sakura asked looking at her daughter.

"…I would like to keep it…" Ichigo said slowly.

"Oh no you don't; you're not keeping that thing! You're going to go get an abortion and you will never see this Ryou again. You will quite that job and it's to and from school from now on!" Shintaro yelled causing Ichigo to run out of the room and into her room; she threw herself on her bed and cried.

"Shintaro!" Sakura yelled furious with her husband.

"What? You can't say you support her decision!" Shintaro yelled furious.

"Yes, I do. I will support our daughter and her child for as long as they need. And I will also support Ryou. You can't stop them from seeing each other; you try that and she'll just find a way to see him anyways! She knows she made a mistake, but she's dealing with like an adult. And if you remember, I was sixteen and you were twenty when I got pregnant with Ichigo! So she, Ryou and that baby are ALWAYS welcome here!" Sakura yelled.

"That was different then! You and I were responsible and our parents were ok with! She did this to spite us in some way! If she has the child I want no part of it or her or you!" Shintaro yelled furious thinking that would win him the argument and she would just do as he said as she always did.

"Fine! Then leave!" Sakura yelled pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Shintaro asked shocked.

"I said then leave! I know what you're doing. If you don't want to be part of our lives anymore then leave. This is my house; my parents paid for it, so you can leave. Get what you really need and I'll have everything else out on the lawn for you later." Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think so!" Shintaro yelled as he grabbed a hold of Sakura and started hitting her.

About fifteen minutes later the police had arrived and took him to jail; turns out Ichigo had called as soon as he had grabbed her. Shintaro was drunk; he had started drinking when he had heard Ichigo was pregnant.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I did this to you and dad." Ichigo said blaming herself.

"You didn't do this sweetie; this has been a long time coming. We've haven't been getting along for the past year. This may have been the last straw; but it certainly isn't your fault. I think it's time we move; I'll talk to your grandparents and see if we can sell this place and buy a new one. Don't you worry. And I will support you in everything you need. And if you want Ryou could move in; or you could move in with him and I could get an apartment. But you need to tell him what's going on. I'm sorry about Masaya too by the way; I wish you had told me that one before. I love you and nothing will ever change that and I will love my grandchild too. I'll even help you get set up with online high school classes if that's what you'd like. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm going to lie down and take a nap. I love you baby girl." Sakura said going to her to lie down, after locking the doors."

 **End Flashback:**

So now Ichigo was about a week short of being three months pregnant as she stood in front of the café; she walked in.

"Oh hey Ichigo, you're here early, come to talk with Ryou?" Keiichiro asked greeting Ichigo at the door.

"Umm, yes; is he here?" Ichigo asked looking at Keiichiro.

"I think so; I think he's up in his room. Is everything ok?" Keiichiro asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…" Ichigo said softly.

"What's up?" Keiichiro asked looking at her.

"I'll tell you later, I promise; I just got to tell Ryou first." Ichigo said with a smile, hoping he'd understand.

"Of course; I'll see you later then." Keiichiro said waving.

"Ok, see you later." Ichigo said walking up those never-ending stairs.

"Oh Ryou, what have you done?" Keiichiro asked himself once he was in the kitchen; he knew Ichigo was pregnant.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Yes, come in." Ryou said from the other side of the door.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked stepping in.

"Oh hey there Strawberry; what's going on? Come around for some fun? Hey, what's wrong?" Ryou asked noticing her tears.

"Ryou, we need to talk." Ichigo said through tears.

"What's wrong? You're not breaking up with me are you? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Ryou asked freaked out.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you; you didn't do anything wrong. Well…not just you; we both made a mistake by having sex." Ichigo said as he pulled her onto his bed.

"What do you mean? Didn't you like it?" Ryou asked confused.

"Oh yes, I liked it very much." Ichigo said softly.

"Then, what's wrong?" Ryou asked not getting it.

"It's just we should've used protection; I'm not on birth control." Ichigo said and that's when a light bulb went off in Ryou's head.

"Wait, you're not…you're not pregnant are you?" Ryou asked shocked.

"Yes, I am; almost three months; in a week." Ichigo said softly, watching as Ryou got up and started pacing around his room.

"Are you mad at me too?" Ichigo asked softly.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Who's mad at you? Are you mad at me?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Dadd-Shintaro is mad at me." Ichigo said softly.

"Your dad? Why are you calling him Shintaro? Did something happen?" Ryou asked confused.

"He disowned me; after I called the cops on him for beating mom. And he and mom are getting divorced." Ichigo said looking down.

"Excuse me! He did what? No, you know what; don't say it again; I got it." Ryou said shocked.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said softly.

"Don't be. Why did he do all that?" Ryou asked still shocked as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"He did it all because I'm pregnant and I've decided to keep the baby. I'm sorry if you don't want me to, but it's my choice. I have my mom; she said she'd support me with everything and that's why Shintaro beat her." Ichigo said softly.

"No, I'm glad you're keeping it; a little shocked, but I'm glad. I can't believe he did that. What are we going to do about living situation and school? Does your mother hate me too then; I'm assuming your dad, sorry Shintaro, hates me." Ryou said looking at her while she leaned into him.

"Yes, Shintaro hate you; but he hates me too. I hope you don't think I'm keeping the baby to trap you or anything. Mom doesn't hate you and said if I wanted I could move in with you and she'd get an apartment or you could move in with us after we move. I'm hoping to stay with mom; she could help a lot. She does know a lot about raising a child after all. As for school she said she'd help me get into online high school classes so that I can still graduate on time or even a year late." Ichigo said softly.

"I know you're not trying to trap me. And if you want to live with your mom, then that's what we'll do; whatever makes you happy and as long as I get to have a family with the girl I love." Ryou said kissing her forehead.

"Really?" Ichigo asked as tears started to once again fall.

"Yes, really. I love you more than anything. I know this isn't much and we can wait, but will you take my mother's ring and merry me?" Ryou asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes, yes I'll merry you! I love you so much Ryou!" Ichigo cried taking the ring and hugging him.

"Congratulations!" Keiichiro exclaimed coming in the room. "I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this and for eavesdropping; but I was just coming up to see how everything was going. I'm so glad everything is working out." Keiichiro said with a smile, hugging the both of them.

"Aren't you mad at us?" Ryou asked shocked.

"No. I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm not mad. I can't be; I knew what you two were doing and I didn't stop you. This is my fault too; I should've stopped you that first time and every time after that. But anyways, I'll let you to be for now. And Ichigo, take the day off; maybe go take Ryou to meet your mother. I'm sorry about your father by the way." Keiichiro said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Ryou and Ichigo just looked at each other, smiled and he chuckled while she giggled.

They then lay down in bed, holding each other, smiling as they fell asleep for a little cat nap…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

"So what are we going to tell everyone?" Ryou asked after he and Ichigo woke up from their little cat nap.

"The truth?" Ichigo asked.

"If that's what you want." Ryou said happily.

He knew he had made a mistake in making love to Ichigo so soon and so young, but he didn't care…well he did in a way. But he was going to have everything he ever wanted…a family again. He had Ichigo and she was having his baby.

"Should we tell them all together or one at a time?" Ichigo asked.

"It's up to you; it's your choice." Ryou said as he hugged Ichigo close.

"But it's your baby too; you should have a say in how we tell people." Ichigo said looking up at him.

"Strawberry…I'm just glad that I have you and you've decided you wanted to keep our baby; that's all that really matters to me." Ryou said simply kissing her forehead.

"What would you have done if I had decided not to keep the baby?" Ichigo asked as she held her stomach.

"As long as I had you, I'd be happy. Like I said before, I'm glad you've decided to keep it. But it's your body and you can do whatever you wish with it. If you had decided not to keep the baby, all I wish that you would've done is tell me about it. So that I know that one day if we're hopefully still together I can get you pregnant when you would've been more ready." Ryou said causing some tears to slip down Ichigo's cheeks.

"I love you so much Ryou! I wish I could've seen it before!" Ichigo cried into Ryou's chest.

"It's ok Strawberry. As I've said before, at least we're together now and now and the future is all that matters; not the past. And I love you too." Ryou said calmly while rubbing her back.

"I think I want to tell everyone together so it can get done and over with." Ichigo said softly.

"Then that's what we'll do…together, the both of us." Ryou said simply, still hugging Ichigo to him.

"I love that idea!" Ichigo said, piping up a little.

"Well then…I guess I don't have to worry about being careful anymore." Ryou said simply pushing Ichigo down to the bed.

"Anymore? I don't think we were ever being careful." Ichigo said giggling.

"Yeah…well we really don't need to be." Ryou said kissing Ichigo fully on the lips as he started to remove her clothes.

"Oh Ryou…I want you so bad..." Ichigo moaned out once she felt him taking off her clothes.

"I want you to my little strawberry kitty cat." Ryou grunted as he finally got her damn outfit off so she was just in her bra and panties.

After that she sat up and removed Ryou's clothes so that he was only in his boxers.

Leaning over her carefully, so as not to hurt the baby, Ryou kissed Ichigo again while fondling her breasts.

"God, I hate these blasted things." Ryou said as he carefully removed her bra and threw it to the floor.

"That's better." Ryou said as he began pinching her nipples.

"Ryou…feels so good…" Ichigo moaned out.

Pretty soon he was kissing and sucking on one of her nipples causing Ichigo to go into spasms.

Neither of them really understood it, but their sex drives right now were on high.

After a little bit Ryou pulled down her panties and shoved a finger in her, pumping in and out as carefully as he could.

"Ryou! Ryou more!" Ichigo cried as he pumped.

Pretty soon he was losing it and started pumping his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

After a few minutes Ichigo came screaming, but Ryou wasn't done yet; he stuck his head down there and started to fiercely eat her out.

"Ryou! RYOU!" Ichigo cried as she felt his tongue flick her sensitive clit a few times before shoving it all the way inside of her.

A few seconds she was cumming hard in his mouth.

"I can't wait for much longer Strawberry…I need you so bad." Ryou said as he pulled his boxers off.

"Wait…it wouldn't be right if I didn't please you as well." Ichigo said as she got on her knees.

"Oh god Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as he felt her put her mouth on his hard cock.

She began to suck on him and was using her tongue to tease him at the same time. She even at one time, for a few seconds, deep throated him.

Eventually he couldn't take it and shot his load down her throat.

"Oh Ryou, I'm ready for you now." Ichigo said as she lay down on the bed.

"Good; I'm ready for you too. Don't worry; I'll be careful so I don't hurt the baby." Ryou said as he gently put his cock inside of her opening.

"Ok. I love you." Ichigo said as she felt him enter her.

"I love you too." Ryou said as he began thrusting his cock into her gently and slowly.

They rocked their body together, hips against hips, slowly and gently for a little bit at first, but eventually he started rocking and pushing faster, but he was gentle the entire time.

"Ryou, I'm going to cum soon…" Ichigo moaned out.

"I'm going to cum as well my love." Ryou moaned.

"Would it be ok if I came inside of you?" Ryou asked out as more of a joke.

"Yes please, I don't think anything bad could come from the outcome." Ichigo replied back.

A few minutes went by and Ichigo came screaming out his name.

"Ichigo, I'm going to cum now as well!" Ryou called out cumming after he felt her cum on him.

So after about half an hour they got up, took a shower and went downstairs to get something to eat; Ichigo was craving strawberry shortcake with strawberry glaze and pickles with peanut-butter.

"How is your food my strawberry?" Ryou asked as he sat down with a piece of yellow, with chocolate frosted cake.

"It's really, really good; thank you." Ichigo said as she stuffed her face with shortcake.

"I'm glad." Ryou said with a smile.

"Ichigo, are you in here?" Sakura asked coming in.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"I just came by to see how everything was going. Figured I'd get my but out of bed; you must be Ryou." Sakura said softly.

"Yes, I am; and you must be Ichigo's mother." Ryou said getting up.

"Yes, I am. I also just came by to see what was going on; just wanted to know if you told Ryou the news." Sakura said softly.

"I did…" Ichigo said softly.

"And?" Sakura asked.

"He's happy; he's also agreed to move into a house with all of us." Ichigo said softly.

"Oh, that's fantastic! I'm so glad my baby girl found such a great guy who is will to stay and take care of her; your parents must be so proud!" Sakura said happily, not knowing about his parents.

"They would be if they were alive; they died a few years ago." Ryou said simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; Ichigo never told me. But I suppose it was none of my business. Well, welcome to our family…minus Shintaro of course…" Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Thank you." Ryou said kindly.

"Do you need help looking for a new home?" Ryou asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"That would be nice; the faster we can find a house and get it ready for the baby, the better." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh hello; I didn't realize we were having company." Keiichiro said as he walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just came to see if my daughter was here." Sakura said kindly.

"Oh, so you must be Ichigo's mother; I'm Keiichiro, Ryou's partner." Keiichiro said kindly shaking Sakura's hand.

"He's being modest. Keiichiro is my best friend, more like a brother; he took care of me after my parents died." Ryou explained.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. Will you be moving in with us as well?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Oh no…I may have to come visit from time to time, but I'll be moving in with my girlfriend." Keiichiro said calmly, but kindly.

"Oh, that's so nice. This baby is going to have a lot of people to love it!" Sakura said excitedly.

At that point Ryou and Keiichiro began to see where Ichigo got it all from.

"Yes, it will." Keiichiro said with a smile.

Just then all the others walked in to start their shift…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Momomiya." The girls said at the same time.

"Hi girls." Sakura said politely.

"What's going on?" Mint asked right away.

"Well…I'd better go; gotta go do some house searching. Have a good day dear." Sakura said hugging Ichigo.

"See you later." Ichigo said softly as her mother left the café.

"Ichigo, you're not moving away from us are you?" Pudding asked worried.

"No; but I am moving." Ichigo said simply.

"Ok. What's going on?" Mint asked again.

Before answering, Ichigo and Ryou exchanged glances.

"I'm pregnant…" Ichigo started shocking just about everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Kitty cat…it's not true is it?" Kish asked shocked the most.

"Yes…and Kish, I'm not your kitty cat. I love Ryou. I know what you all are going to say; I know I'm only fifteen and all that. But if my mom can accept me, I would hope my friends could as well. And if you can't, then you're not really my friends." Ichigo said simply.

"We'll accept you." All the girls said simply.

"What about your father?" Lettuce asked.

"…He hasn't accepted any of it and he told me to get an abortion. He said that I was no daughter of his if I didn't. And he turned on my mother and even started beating on her; so now they're getting a divorce and we're moving. Mom's going to help me so that I can continue school online and Ryou is moving in with us." Ichigo said softly.

"How could you do this?! I love you Ichigo! Why couldn't you chose me?!" Kish screamed.

"Because I love Ryou. And Kish, you don't love me anymore; you love another. You know I'm right." Ichigo said softly making Kish think before he orbed away.

"He'll be ok." Pie said simply as he orbed away as well, Tart right behind.

"Well…that went well..." Zakuro said rolling her eyes.

"I knew he liked Ichigo; but that was…" Lettuce started.

"Crazy obsessive." Mint said simply.

"But we all know that he's starting to like Kiwi and that she loves him already." Pudding said with a smile making Kiwi blush.

"What? N-no. I-I don't love Kish; we're just friends." Kiwi stuttered out.

"Uh-huh…sure…" Everyone in the room said rolling their eyes.

"Fine…I like him…but it's clear he's still hung up over Ichigo." Kiwi said softly.

"Well…we'll just have to make him see his true feelings!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Yeah…Pie said that Kish has been having naughty dreams about Kiwi; so it shouldn't be that hard." Lettuce said blushing causing Kiwi to blush even more.

"We'll help every way we can." Ichigo said smiling.

"As long as it keeps him away from my Strawberry." Ryou said simply holding onto Ichigo.

"Thank you everyone." Kiwi said softly while blushing.

"You're welcome." Everyone said smiling.

"So…boy or girl?" Momoko asked eager.

"Don't know…it's too soon; I'm only a few months along. Another month or two the doctors said before they could tell me if I wanted to know." Ichigo said softly.

"You don't want to know?" Berry asked shocked.

"I'm not sure yet; I don't know if I want to know or if I want to wait until it's born." Ichigo said simply.

"I would want to know. It makes baby showers easier." Berry said simply.

"Yeah well…I don't know yet. It's not just up to me either; Ryou has to have a say as well." Ichigo said simply.

"Well what do you want?" Berry asked.

"Whatever Ichigo wants. What I want is for it to be healthy." Ryou said simply folding his arms.

"I think that that's a great way of looking at it." Keiichiro said with a smile while everyone stood there stunned.

"Anyways, get to work. Ichigo, you take it easy; no heavy lifting." Ryou said simply sending everyone to work while he watched over everyone…especially Ichigo.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

So the next few four months went by quickly and Ichigo was really starting to show; she was now six months pregnant after all.

Last month Sakura, Ichigo and Ryou had found a large house and bought it. At first Ichigo and Sakura thought maybe it was too much; too big. But they have recently decided that it was perfect size; last week Ichigo and Ryou found out that Ichigo was feeding for six; she was pregnant with quintuplets.

Needless to say when they found that out it was a huge shock, but they would deal with that when the time comes.

Ryou had taken care of buying all the cribs, car seats, highchairs and a third of the diapers while Ichigo and Sakura got the rest of the things. They would take care of the clothes when they found out whether or not Ichigo wanted to find out the babies' genders in two weeks.

"Can I get you anything Ichigo?" Ryou asked as they worked on getting stuff packed up at her old place? Ryou's stuff was already at the new place; he was just helping them get their stuff before Shintaro got out of jail.

"No, I'm good thank you." Ichigo said softly as they continued to pack.

"Ichigo, you had better not be doing any heavy lifting in there!" Sakura yelled from a different room.

"No mom, I'm not!" Ichigo called back.

"Good lord hunny; she sounds so much like you when you were pregnant with her!" An elderly sounding couple said walking into the house.

"Hi mom, dad." Sakura said hugging the couple.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Ichigo yelled running to her grandparents.

"Hey there baby girl." Ichigo's grandparents said at the same time hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at her grandparents.

"We came to help move you out of this place. Plus, we heard that your baby daddy was here as well." Ichigo's grandma said smiling.

"That's a clue that your grandmother wants to meet the guy who knocked you up." Ichigo's grandpa said smirking.

"Dad!" Sakura yelled embarrassed just like her daughter.

"What? That's what the kids are calling it now a days right? Knocked up?" Ichigo's grandpa asked.

"Ryou! Can you come out here please; my grandparents want to meet you! Please, come out now! Please!" Ichigo called; she didn't want to hear anymore things her grandparents were learning from the "now a days" generation.

"Ohhh; he's handsome, that he is." Ichigo's grandma said smiling causing Ichigo and Ryou to blush and Sakura to smack her head.

"Eh, he's ok…" Ichigo's grandpa said causing Sakura to fall over.

"Mom…are you ok?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said standing up.

"So…what's going on with Shintaro? You loved him so much…" Ichigo's grandpa said rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo, Ryou…can you please go finish packing up her room?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah, come on Ryou…" Ichigo said taking Ryou's hand and lead him back to her room.

"Right behind you." Ryou said not even trying to argue.

"Shut the door!" Sakura called back.

"K!" Ichigo called back.

"You let them be alone together, in her room, with the door closed? No wonder she got knocked up." Sakura's father said.

"Dad, that's enough! I didn't let them; it just happened while Shintaro and I were out. By the way, Shintaro and I are done. He doesn't support Ichigo and her decision to keep the babies and I do. We got into an argument and he got drunk and then he started hitting me; so we're getting a divorce. As for Ichigo and Ryou, he's taking care of her; he's taking responsibility. Unfortunately we weren't home and Ichigo was raped by her ex-boyfriend Masaya and she went to Ryou. No, they didn't have sex right away, but it happened and it's done and over with. She's obviously pregnant, so they're obviously having sex. So since that ship has sailed, there's really nothing I can do. Besides, I really like Ryou." Sakura said standing her ground.

"But Sakura; she's only fifteen; that was younger then you!" Sakura's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, but she'll be sixteen when she has them…I was sixteen when I had Ichigo." Sakura said calmly.

"But…" Sakura's parents started.

"Listen, if you came here just to give us crap, then you can leave. If you actually want to help us pack, then help; otherwise I don't want to hear it. I will support my daughter and her decisions." Sakura said standing her ground.

"Fine…we'll go…you're making another mistake." Sakura's parents said as they left.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

There was a knock on the door and Sakura went to get it ready to yell because she thought it was her parents again; her dad had forgotten his jacket.

"I told you I suppo-oh hello…hahaha... Sorry, I thought you were someone else. You're friends of Ichigo's correct?" Sakura asked looking at the people at the door, who happened to be Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Berry.

"Yes ma'am. Ryou called us and asked us to help." Keiichiro said politely.

"Right, come on in. Ryou and Ichigo are in her room." Sakura said softly.

"Miss. Momomiya, would you like any help out here? Zakuro, Lettuce and I would be willing to help you out." Keiichiro said politely.

"He's right. Mint, Pudding and Berry can help them out." Lettuce said politely.

"Oh that would be great; thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed beaming.

"I see where Ichigo gets it from now…" Mint mumbled under her breath as she went to go help Ichigo and Ryou along with Pudding and Berry while Keiichiro, Zakuro and Lettuce helped out Sakura.

 **Several Hours Later:**

"Well…it took all day, but we got the entire place packed up; and it's all thanks to your friends." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh, thank you. But we couldn't have done it without Ichigo, Ryou and you." Lettuce said smiling.

"Oh no dear; I must say a lot of the thanks go to you for helping out an old lady like me." Sakura said smiling making Ichigo blush.

So Sakura and Lettuce went back and forth like this for at least five minutes before Pudding stepped in.

"Ok, we get it! Everyone did a good job! I'm sorry and everything, but I'm hungry and I'm sure Ichigo is starving; so let's get these moving trucks to the new house and then go get some food." Pudding said making faces.

"I am hungry…" Ichigo said holding her stomach as it started to grumble.

"Ok, well then let's go get you something to eat!" Sakura said as if she were on a mission.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said making faces…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up in the hospital.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked dazed and confused.

"Ichigo, you're awake; how are you feeling?" Ryou asked concerned.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Sakura asked from her seat.

"No…" Ichigo said softly.

"We all went out to eat celebrate getting the house completely packed up and everything. After we got done you said you weren't feeling very well and just wanted to lay down for a little bit. Your mother asked me to check up on you before she went to bed and when I did you were a bit unresponsive. So we called an ambulance and you were taken here; you have preeclampsia. But don't worry too much; that'll only make it worse. Also don't worry; the babies are all just fine." Ryou explained.

"I have preeclampsia?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Yes, but the important thing is other than that, you and the babies are all right." Sakura said holding her daughters hands.

"But why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I can explain that. Hi, I'm doctor Hinadi." A doctor said coming into the room.

"Hi…" Ichigo said softly.

"Have you been under any stress lately? I only ask because you blood pressure is a bit high." Dr. Hinadi said simply.

"A little I guess…I recently just found out that my ex is getting out of jail soon." Ichigo said softly while Ryou held her hand.

"Aww I see. That makes since. Well with that and you being pregnant with five, that'll do it for sure. Ms. Momomiya, you were already considered a high risk pregnancy due to the fact that you are pregnant with five; but now that you have preeclampsia, you're at an even greater risk." Dr. Hinadi explained simply.

"Are you saying I have to get an abortion?" Ichigo asked, tears threatening to fall.

"No, not at all. What I am saying is you need to take it easy and relax. As hard as it may be, you should try to stay away from any and all stressful situations. I understand that you just finished packing up your old place and are moving into a new place. That being said; I want no heavy lifting whatsoever…even after you're done moving. Do you understand me?" Dr. Hinadi asked.

"Yes, I understand." Ichigo said simply.

"Ok good." Dr. Hinadi said with a smile.

"When can I go home?" Ichigo asked looking at the doctor.

"Well…we'd like to at least keep you over night for observations to make sure you're all good. If you're all good by tomorrow afternoon, you may go. But your blood pressure needs to be at a good place. Ok?" Dr. Hinadi asked.

"Ok…" Ichigo said with uncertainty.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just push this button if you need anything and a nurse will be in as soon as possible." Dr. Hinadi said simply with a smile.

"Ok…" Ichigo said softly as she watched Dr. Hinadi leave.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling? Do you want anything?" Sakura asked softly.

"I want to go home…" Ichigo cried as Ryou held her hand.

"I know you do, but you can't right now. Ichigo, love; you need to relax or you won't even be able to leave tomorrow. Your blood pressure is way too high right now and if it doesn't go down, who knows how long you'll be here. But, just so you know, you won't be here alone; I'll be right here with you the entire time." Ryou said gently causing Ichigo to cry.

"Thank you Ryou. And you too mom, thank you." Ichigo said softly as she started to slowly doze off again.

"My poor baby…" Sakura sighed, stressed out herself.

"Aoyama better not try anything…" Ryou mumbled to himself as he watched over his strawberry…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

 **Two & A Half Months Later:**

It's been two and a half months since Ichigo was diagnosed with preeclampsia; they were now settled in their new home.

Kiwi got Kish to go on a date with and now they've been going out for a month and a half; he's actually very happy and happy for Ichigo and Ryou as well.

Three days after she was released more aliens showed up and they came in peace; they now live in peace alongside humans. So now Kish, Pie and Tart can look like themselves when they go out in public instead of having to look like humans…uncomfortably.

Three weeks ago they had their baby shower and had gotten a lot of good things that they really and so desperately needed.

Ryou and Sakura didn't let Ichigo do any heavy lifting around the new house; she's only allowed to do dishes, sweep, mop or rest; she's board of out of her damn mind.

"Ryou…can we please watch a movie or something?" Ichigo whined lying next to a fan.

"Sure. What would you like to watch?" Ryou asked sitting next to Ichigo as she sat up long enough to lean against him.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine; just really warm." Ichigo replied.

"Do you want me to turn the AC on?" Ryou asked.

"We have AC?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah…you didn't know?" Ryou asked, rubbing Ichigo's forehead, which was covered in sweat.

"No…" Ichigo moaned out.

"Ok give me a second; I'll go turn it on." Ryou said getting up after she moved a little.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"How are you feeling now?" Ryou asked now that the AC had been on for ten minutes.

A little better…ohhh…" Ichigo moaned.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked right away, concerned.

"The babies are playing or something…" Ichigo said holding her stomach.

"Can I feel?" Ryou asked, trying to hold back his excitement.

"Of course; they are your babies as well." Ichigo said as she placed his hand gently on her stomach.

"Wow…they're really moving around today aren't they?" Ryou asked as he felt their babies move around.

"They are. Ichigo didn't move around a whole lot, but she did kick and punch…especially towards the end of the pregnancy. Anyways, I picked up a few more things for the babies." Sakura said smiling.

"What'd you get?" Ichigo asked looking at her mother.

"Just some new clothes and diapers; you can never have too many diapers. I got both girls and boys clothes seeing as you decided you wanted to wait until they came to find out what their genders would be." Sakura said smiling.

"Mother…you didn't have to go out and buy more things; you've already done so much." Ichigo said softly, looking from her mother to the clothes she bought.

"Sweetie…I know I don't have to; I want to. These are my grandbabies and I want to do as much as I can for them as I can. And since these are my grandbabies, I will be spoiling them like crazy." Sakura said happily making Ichigo and Ryou sweatdrop.

'Wow…now I defiantly see where Ichigo get's it from; her mom is just as hyper, happy and crazy.' Ryou thought to himself as he felt Ichigo lean into him.

"I'm sorry about my mom; she can be a little...out there. But I love her." Ichigo said softly as she held onto Ryou.

"Yeah…she seems like an awesome mom." Ryou sighed.

"I'm sorry…I wish your parents could be here for this as well…" Ichigo said holding onto Ryou.

"It's ok; they're here in spirit and they'll always be in my heart. Yes, I wish they were here right now…but I have all that I need right here with you, our babies and your mother. In all honestly, your mother has become somewhat like my own mother. She reminds me a lot of my mother; she's crazy in a good way and very caring and loving." Ryou said holding onto Ichigo.

"Oh Ryou, I love you soo much." Ichigo said hugging him back.

"Oh I love you both soo much! And Ryou, welcome to the family! I don't know if I said that to you yet. And if I did, I really mean it; you're the son I never had!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Ichigo gently and then squeezing the life out of Ryou.

"MOM! Please don't squeeze him to death; I want him to be here for the babies." Ichigo said freaking out.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sakura said a bit embarrassed.

"It's perfectly ok. Oh, Ichigo…this reminds me…when do you want to get married? And would you mind if the babies took my last name?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

"Let's discuss the wedding plans after the babies are born. As for them having your last name; I wouldn't have it any other way. And that reminds me; we're getting pretty close to the due date…we should probably come up with names. And with that being said, depending on what we had, we could name them after your parents when their born…at least one or two of them." Ichigo said softly only to earn a big, but gentle hug from Ryou and tears from her mother.

Just then there was banging on the front door…

* * *

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

"Ichigo, we need to talk! I heard you move; please let me in!" Masaya called banging on the door; he didn't realize that Ichigo was pregnant or that she was with Ryou.

"Aoyama go away!" Ichigo yelled while Sakura took the phone into a different room and called the police.

"Ichigo, what's wrong; what did I do?" Masaya asked confused.

"First you cheated on me with some girl from England and then after you broke up you claimed to be sorry and that you loved and wanted to get back together with me. And then when I told you no and to go to hell you raped me!" Ichigo yelled back, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ichigo let me explain; it's not what you think! I didn't mean to rape you; you just didn't understand that I was just trying to show you how I felt! I love you!" Masaya yelled through the door.

"Masaya, I don't love you anymore; I've moved on! I'm with Ryou now and I'm having his children…not that that's any of your business!" Ichigo yelled back.

"…WHAT?!" Masaya yelled busting down the door scaring Ichigo, who fell backwards onto the couch.

"How the…when the hell…Ichigo, how could you? Wait, how far along are you? How do you know the baby's not mine?" Masaya asked looking at her.

He started walking towards her but Ryou stopped him.

"It's none of your business how far along she is." Ryou said annoyed.

"And I know they're Ryou's. After you raped me I was taken to the hospital where they made sure I was cleaned up and they even gave me a Plan B birth control so that I wouldn't become pregnant. And as for how could I? I love Ryou; I love him with all my heart." Ichigo said as calmly as she could.

"That's not true; you love me and you know it! Admit it; say you love me!" Masaya yelled pulling a gun out…

* * *

Sorry about the really short chapter. This is where I would normally say it's because I have writer's block, but this time I did it on purpose. when I get around to updating again the next this will lead directly into the next chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be longer...

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

It was about five at night two weeks after Masaya just all of the sudden appeared at Ichigo's, Ryou's and Sakura's new home begging and then demanding that she get back together with him.

Ichigo was now in the hospital after being shot in the left arm, right shoulder and right above her stomach; oh and fifteen hours of a difficult labor.

Ryou was also in the hospital after being shot several times in the arms, twice in the right shoulder and once in his chest. He was extremely lucky because the bullet just barely missed his heart; a few milliseconds to the left and he would be dead.

Sakura was shot in the arm trying to protect Ichigo and her unborn babies…

Surprisingly enough all five babies (after being born only three weeks early) are perfectly healthy and are able to go home.

The doctors told Sakura that the bullet that pierced Ichigo's stomach didn't make it far because Sakura's arm blocked it just enough. Yes, the bullet went straight through Sakura's arm and into Ichigo's stomach; but it didn't go in too far.

Both Ichigo and Ryou were stable enough to go home with Sakura and their babies…which by the way; they had three boys and two girls.

Baby 1-Boy: Aki Koi Shirogane

Baby 2-Boy: Koji Pepper Shirogane

Baby 3-Girl: Chiyo Nana Shirogane

Baby 4-Boy: Kenji Nico Shirogane (named after Ryou's father)

Baby 5-Girl: Raya Momo Shirogane (named after Ryou's mother)

Masaya was now dead; he was killed in prison.

 **Flashback:**

"How the…when the hell…Ichigo, how could you? Wait, how far along are you? How do you know the baby's not mine?" Masaya asked looking at her.

He started walking towards her but Ryou stopped him.

"It's none of your business how far along she is." Ryou said annoyed.

"And I know they're Ryou's. After you raped me I was taken to the hospital where they made sure I was cleaned up and they even gave me a Plan B birth control so that I wouldn't become pregnant. And as for how could I? I love Ryou; I love him with all my heart." Ichigo said as calmly as she could.

"That's not true; you love me and you know it! Admit it; say you love me!" Masaya yelled pulling a gun out and started waving it around.

"No, I will never admit what's not true!" Ichigo cried holding her stomach.

"Masaya you need to leave before I call the police and kick your ass!" Ryou exclaimed calmly, standing between him and Ichigo.

"You wouldn't dare call the police on me. Besides, the police won't do anything to me; they're too afraid of me." Masaya said cockily before shooting Ryou once in the arm and shoulder.

"NO RYOU!" Ichigo cried as she made her way over to Ryou.

"Don't worry about me Ichigo, just get out of here; go hide." Ryou groaned out in slight pain.

"No, I won't leave you!" Ichigo cried and that's when they both felt something wet, like a pool of water rushing around them.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked looking down.

"My water…just broke." Ichigo said in shock and that's when Masaya grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Now, I'm taking what belongs to me and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" And that's when Masaya shot Ryou in the chest.

"RYOU! Let go of me! Masaya!" Ichigo yelled kicking Masaya in the shin before getting away and ran over to Ryou, but not before Masaya, in anger, shot her in the arm and shoulder from behind; that's when the police showed up…

"Masaya, come out with your hands up; we have the place surrounded!" Police yelled arriving on scene.

When three cops arrived inside they found Masaya holding a gun, Ryou was barely holding on, on the floor and Sakura had somehow managed to get Ichigo up onto the couch.

"Put the gun down! NOW!" The police chief yelled as he and his men held up their guns.

"No! Not until that cheating slut admits how she feels about me and comes back to live with me and _OUR_ children!" Masaya exclaimed with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nev-never…I hate you! and these aren't our children! These are my babies; my and Ryou's babies!" Ichigo yelled and that's when Masaya lost it…

"If you won't love me; then you won't love anyone and those monsters won't exist!" Masaya yelled as he fired one last shot at Ichigo's stomach. However, Sakura used her arm to block it and the police shot him several times, but not enough to kill him.

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain.

"We need three ambulances in here; we have three injured! Three have been shot and one of them is very pregnant!" The police chief called over his walky-talky.

"My water broke…" Ichigo breathed out shocking her mother and the police.

"Make it quick! The girl's water broke; she's in labor!" The police chief exclaimed over the walky-talky.

Within five minutes three ambulances arrived and took Ryou, Ichigo and Sakura to a hospital where Ichigo, after twelve hours, naturally gave birth to her first three babies. And then after another three hours of complications and such had an emergency C-section with the last two babies.

In the end Ryou was only able to be there for the C-section of the last two babies; he was in surgery for the first three.

Ichigo felt just awful; she wanted to hold on and wait for Ryou for the entire, but she couldn't. Sakura tried to comfort her and tell her just how much Ryou would be happy this way; he'd just be happy that they survived and were healthy babies. That's all he said throughout her entire pregnancy; he didn't care as long as they were healthy.

After the babies were born Ichigo had emergency surgery to remove the bullets while Ryou had all that done while she was in labor.

Also Shintaro showed up…

 **Two Days Ago:**

"So now that you two are healing and are going to be discharged in just a few days what are you planning naming the babies?" Keiichiro asked sitting in a chair.

Oh yeah and Keiichiro and Ayame will be moving in with them for the next six months to a year to help take care of everything due to the fact that all three of them were shot; they would be staying in one of the spare rooms.

The house has six rooms, a full finished basement, full finished attic, a nice cellar, a large kitchen, dining room, large living room, three full bathrooms and one, half bathroom.

Ichigo and Ryou got the master bedroom while Keiichiro and Ayame got the second largest room and then Sakura got the next largest room. The babies were just that, babies; so they would be sharing a room for now. Once they were old enough they were, depending on who was all living there, would either have their own rooms or the boys would share a room while the girls would share another.

"We already named the babies…together." Ichigo said softly.

"And? What did you name them?" Ayame asked sitting next to Keiichiro…looking excited.

Everyone had come and gone to visit them already; Keiichiro and Ayame were the final ones to visit…or so they thought.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Ichigo and Ryou called at the same time.

It was Shintaro.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo and Sakura asked shocked.

"I uh…I just wanted to apologize for how I acted all those months ago. No, I don't expect you to forgive me right away…or at all as a matter of fact. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am and how wrong I was. I realized a few months ago that you were right in what you said about you and me being her age when you were pregnant with her. I also quit drinking; I know it's not much, but I've been four and a half months sober. And no, I don't expect you to take me back or anything like that. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. And although I don't know you personally…and never said anything directly to you; I would like to apologize to you as well. I know now that you never meant to hurt or impregnate my daughter. I was just angry that she was having sex already; she's my baby girl. And I just realized that I don't know your name." Shintaro said standing there, in shame, with his head held high as he sincerely apologized to Ichigo, Sakura…and Ryou.

"His name is Ryou. Are you truly sorry?" Ichigo said and then asked seriously, looking at Shintaro.

"Yes, I am. And with that being said, I would love it if you'd call me dad again." Shintaro replied.

"Thank you…I'll have to talk to Ryou and mom about everything, but if they agree, I would like you to be a part of our children's lives." Ichigo said softly.

"I don't have a problem with that as long as that's how you truly feel. And as long as he's supervised at first." Ryou said simply.

"That's fair. Sakura?" Shintaro asked looking at his wife; they were still married…he's yet to sign the divorce papers.

"That's not up to me; that's up to them. The babies are theirs, not mine. As for us…I still need time." Sakura said simply…actually a little cold.

"That's…fair; I understand." Shintaro said upset, but understanding.

"So…names?" Ayame asked impatiently.

"Well we named the first boy Aki Koi Shirogane, the second boy Koji Pepper Shirogane and the third boy Kenji Nico Shirogane after Ryou's father. And the girls we named Chiyo Nana Shirogane and Raya Momo Shirogane after Ryou's mother." Ichigo said softly.

"That's so sweet. But what are the last two named after Ryou's parents and not the first two?" Ayame asked a little confused.

"Because Ryou wasn't there for the first three's births; he was in emergency surgery. But he got to be there for the last two. So we thought it was fitting to name the two that he was there for after his parents." Ichigo said softly with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean I won't love any of them any less than the others." Ryou said simply.

"So…are you planning on having anymore kids?" Shintaro asked looking at the two.

"No. Even if we wanted more, we couldn't. The doctors told me that when this pregnancy was as difficult as it was that there were plenty of complications. And that's without being shot. I was shot in the stomach and even though the bullet didn't go all that far, it still damaged something. So if I were to become pregnant again I would have to get an abortion because it would be completely unsafe…for me and the baby or babies. Not only that, I also had my tubes tied the other day to prevent any dangerous situations." Ichigo said while Ryou held her. That was when Shintaro truly realized that Ryou was no danger and was never going to hurt his baby girl.

 **End Flashback:**

"So today's the day huh; you get to go home." Sakura said with a smile as they waited for Keiichiro and Ayame with the vehicles; Ichigo and the babies would be going with Keiichiro while Ryou and Sakura would be going with Ayame.

This situation was only temporary by the way…only until they could get a better vehicle or make sure there was always someone there to watch the babies whenever they went somewhere.

"Yes, it is." Ichigo and Ryou said with smiles; they were so ready to get out of the hospital and go home with their new babies.

"Are you two excited?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes." "You're damn right." Ichigo and Ryou replied at the same time causing Sakura to smile and laugh a little.

"So…how was dinner last night with dad?" Ichigo asked softly looking at her mother.

"It was ok. We talked and then he brought me back to the hospital to stay with you two." Sakura said softly.

"Do grandma and grandpa know yet?" Ichigo asked as Keiichiro and Ayame came up in their vehicles.

"Not yet…and don't you say a thing." Sakura warned with a smile.

"Of course not." Ichigo said, also with a smile as she entered the van with her babies.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"We're home." Sakura and Ryou said stretching.

"And we're a family!" Ichigo said happily as Shintaro showed up to help.

"Yes, we are a family." Ryou said hugging Ichigo while Shintaro slowly hugged Sakura; who in return, returned his hug…with a smile…

* * *

Well there you go!

I hope you liked it.

will try to write soon.

SarT55


End file.
